


HP Headcanons and Ideas

by Wits_that_presumed_on_Wit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wits_that_presumed_on_Wit/pseuds/Wits_that_presumed_on_Wit
Summary: This is just going to be a bunch of my headcanons for the Harry Potter universe so I can have a place to put my ideas for my writing. Enjoy my mind!
Kudos: 1





	HP Headcanons and Ideas

I believe that dad!Draco is a humble quiet sort of man. He enjoys the simple things in life now such as watching his son play or practice or just about do anything really.

He enjoys eating ice cream on a hot summer’s day and some winter nights too. Dad!Draco is someone who sees a child fall in the park where he takes Scorpius to play and instinctively catches them and wipes their tears and Scorpius is the type of child that would take said child’s hand and play with them till they smile. He sometimes feels guilty that he couldn’t give Scorpius a sibling like he always wanted. Like he had wanted when he was a child. 

But Draco would not trade anything in the world for his beautiful awkward ray of sunshine. He is everything his mother and none of him and he adores it. But sometimes Scorpius will do something that is so much like his father that Draco will have to pause whatever he is doing to ensure he does not cry. He never believed he could find such peace in his child. He was taught about having an heir and a spare like most purebloods, children were always spoken about in such a clinical manner. A way to ensure the continuation of one’s line so nothing prepared him for the amount of joy he would feel.

And fear. Oh lord does he feel fear, tenfold of what he felt during the war because now he knew that he would let the whole world burn to protect his son. But he would save it 10 times over just to see him smile. Dad!Draco is a gentle but fierce father. He never raises his voice or talks down to his son but by Merlin would he make sure no one would ever look at him wrong with all his might. And so, I believe that Draco would suck it up and play nice with one Harry Potter just to make sure he could see his son smile while he is with Albus Potter. 

That first day when he received his first owl from his son to let him know he made it to Slytherin (bittersweet as it was) and that his new friend Al and he were bunking together Draco knew, he would suffer Potter for the rest of his life for his son. He would go on that trip as a co chaperone with Potter and voluntarily spend time on holiday with Potter. And he would not complain one single bit. Ok well maybe a little bit of complaining. But who is Draco Malfoy if he never complained about something huh?


End file.
